Flame of Autumn
by happyface44100
Summary: When an army of Dragons come in and takes over her home and kills her father, along with most of the men in her kingdom, a young princess has to figure out how to survive in this new world that was once her home. Ocxoc


The day they came is a day forever imprinted in all of our minds forever. It was the day when the lives we once had ended and our new ones began. They came like a massive dark cloud, a massive, fire breathing cloud. We weren't ready, no one could've ever prepared for an attack like this. They came in the thousands, while they killed hundreds of us, we couldn't kill a single one of them. Our beloved king, and my father, ordered himself and his men to surrender to the enemy. The dragon king came down like a mighty shadow and looked at my father with his cold, red eyes. My father looked over to my mother and I and we looked him in the eyes, there was no fear but love. Then we watched as the dragon king inhaled deeply and engulfed my father in his flames.

All that remained of my people were the women and the young children, all the men had been killed or taken off somewhere. Most of the kingdom had been burned to the ground, few buildings remained. My mother held me close. We were all kept in the center of the village. All around us were the dragon warriors. My mother leaned close and whispered into my ear and said "dragons have the ability to transform into humans, some even have magic abilities." she gestured towards a tall, somewhat muscular man, he had scars all over him, eyes as yellow as the sun, and wore white and grey armor.

"That is Tidestrike, he's Kadar's war admiral, he's vicious and unpredictable." I looked at him more then back at my mother, "he doesn't look that tough." I exclaimed.

As if he heard he began walking over and grabbed me by my hair, I screamed and tried grabbing on his wrist pulling myself upwards so my hair didn't fall out but he just threw my back to the ground.

I landed with a thud and had the wind knocked out of me.

"You will think twice before making such a rude remark again human." he said in a cold, deep voice.

I said nothing but look at him and then to the ground, I learned in that moment that being submissive will keep me safe.

Tidestrike then looked to mother, and a dark evil look came across his face.

"Well, isn't it queen Elma." he then picked her up by her arm and brought her to feet and dragged her through the crowd to a tall man, just a bit taller than Tidestrike, he had gray hair, and wore dark grey robes and black boots. She instantly recognized who he was when she saw his eyes. He was Kadar.

"Hey boss can I have this one?" he said directing his question toward his master. He just nodded and waved him off then directing his attention to two other men. My mother tried to loosen his grip but wasn't strong enough.

"Come on lady, time for your new life." he said with a dark look on his face.

"What about my daughter?!" my mother pleaded. Tidestrike looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What about her?" he said in a monotone voice. Then breaking away from his previous conversation, Kadar walked over to them then locked eyes with me.

"If you take the mother you take the child." he said turning his attention to his admiral.

With a groan he looked at me and nodded his head to follow. I quickly got to my feet and ran to my mother, wrapping one of my arms around hers.

He pushed my mother and I in front of us and commanded us to walk. We walked till we got to the much nicer part of the village. The houses were larger and fancier than the rest. We walked into the largest home in the area. It had a large wooden staircase as soon as you walk in.

"Home sweet home." he said as he chuckled. He gestured to a small bedroom at the end of the hall. "That's your room, uh, whats your name?"

I looked at him and replied coldly, "Autumn."

He shrugged and pushed me in the direction of my new room and then pushed my mother up the stairs.

That night I listened to the sound of my mother cries and screams. I was only 12. That was 6 years ago.


End file.
